The Princess and Her Prince
by hiean
Summary: Fuuko's a princess about to marry prince Recca but do they really love each other? An AU fic set in a medieval setting. RY, F?CHAPTER 4 up: An Engagement Ball. Enter Yanagi R&R!
1. A Baby's Disappearance

Disclaimer: I do not own FoR  
  
Prologue  
  
A Baby's Disappearance  
  
A young woman with auburn hair and brown eyes went into the room of her child. A finely decorated crib fit for a prince lay in the room near the window.  
  
"How's my angel?" she asked approaching the crib.  
  
"No!" cried the woman as she inspected the crib to be empty.  
  
"Janus!" she screamed searching desperately for her baby all over the room.  
  
Her husband heard her scream and immediately went to her side asking "What's wrong, Ayako?"  
  
"Our baby, our baby's gone!" the woman cried hysterically.  
  
"What! How did this happen?" the man said angrily leaving the room to search for the guards.  
  
The woman cried alone in the bedroom as she heard her husband scream his lungs out for the guards.  
  
The following day  
  
A brown-haired pregnant woman was comforting the hysterical Ayako.  
  
"There, there, I'm sure the guards will find him, oneechan." the woman said comfortingly as she held her trembling sister close to her.  
  
"It's all my fault! I shouldn't have left him!" Ayako cried hysterically.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. Nobody expected this to happen." the woman said soothingly.  
  
"But, Mifuyu! If I didn't leave him then none of this would have happened." Ayako said desperately.  
  
"It's alright. I'm sure our husbands will find him." as Mifuyu said this, two men entered the hall.  
  
"What happened? Did you find him?" Mifuyu asked greeting the one with the blonde hair with a kiss.  
  
The man shook his head and led Mifuyu out of the room so Ayako and her husband could talk.  
  
"How is she holding out?" Yamaro, Mifuyu's husband, asked.  
  
"Not very well. She's so hysterical and I believe if we can't find her baby soon, she'll crack." said Mifuyu.  
  
"I want to comfort her and tell her that we'll be here for her but I don't know if it's registering." Mifuyu continued as tears began trickling down her face.  
  
"We can only hope that she'll pull through because I don't think that we can ever find her baby." Yamaro said helplessness evident in his voice.  
  
"Don't say that! Please don't say that! They need us." Mifuyu said determinedly.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry." her husband said as they watch the moon.  
  
Meanwhile, in the other room, two desperate souls are finding comfort in the arms of one another. 


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own FoR  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Meeting  
  
A young girl sits in the corner of a dimly lit room. She had purple hair and purple eyes. She was about seven years old holding a stuff teddy bear and was humming a soft tune to her toy. She wore a simple black dress.  
  
A man in his late twenties with purple hair approached the girl and gently said, "Fuuko, honey, don't you want to see mommy."  
  
The girl looked up with sadness in her eyes. The father couldn't stand to see his only daughter like this. He was in the verge of insanity. His wife, Korin, just died and his daughter won't even talk to anyone even him.  
  
An older couple with two children approached the father and daughter slumped in the corner.  
  
"Fumio, our condolences." the man with spiky black hair said pitying the man in front of him.  
  
Fumio's head jerked up and he saw his friend's family there. He stood up, and dusted himself off.  
  
"Thank you, Reishi (is that Recca's real father's name?)," Fumio said. "Would you like to see her?"  
  
Fumio led Reishi and his wife to the coffin while the two boys with them were left behind.  
  
"Hi!" the younger one said grinning. He was the same age as the little girl. He had spiky black hair just like his father and older brother.  
  
When the girl did not respond, he introduced himself, "I'm Recca and this is my uniichan, Kurei. He can also be your uniichan if you like."  
  
The girl looked up, still being wary of the boys in front of her but reluctantly asked, "R-really?" She was frightened at the boys.  
  
"Yeah, I always wanted to have a little sister. At least girls are not as annoying as Recca." Kurei smirked glancing at his brother with a little smile on his face.  
  
"I'm not annoying, uniichan" Recca countered pouting.  
  
There little squabble made the girl giggle. They turned to face the girl with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Wow, you're really cute when you smile." Recca said grinning.  
  
"R-really? Thanks." the little girl replied blushing a little still holding onto her teddy bear.  
  
"By the way, what's your name?" Kurei asked the little girl with seriousness on his face like an adult.  
  
"F-fuuko." the girl answered.  
  
"Was that man over here a little while ago your father?" asked Recca curiously looking at the girl's face.  
  
The girl merely nodded.  
  
The girl's face lit up and said, "Do you want to meet my mommy as well?"  
  
She was trying to stand up but kept loosing her balance because of the teddy bear so Kurei helped her.  
  
On another side of the room, the adults were conversing with themselves. Their parents had joined a group of their friends looking at the beautiful woman in the coffin. She had long shining black hair.  
  
"She is so beautiful. It seems like she is only sleeping." said a man with blond hair.  
  
"Our condolences, King Fumio." said a man with silver hair. "My wife couldn't come because of her illness."  
  
After the condolences were said, only Fumio, Reishi, and his wife were left in front of the coffin.  
  
"Janus' wife's illness is due to their baby's disappearance, right?" Reishi asked.  
  
"Yes, they have been searching for the baby for eight years now but still no luck." Fumio replied.  
  
They heard tiny voices coming over to where they were standing.  
  
"My mommy's very beautiful." Fuuko said proudly.  
  
"Our mom's beautiful, too." Recca countered beaming.  
  
"Of course she is." Reishi said scooping up his younger son.  
  
"Daddy, these are my new friends, Recca and Kurei-niichan." Fuuko introduced the two to her father.  
  
Fumio's eyes were filled with tears as he scooped up his little daughter and he looked at her lovingly.  
  
"Mommy, these are my new friends, Recca and Kurei-niichan." Fuuko said repeating the introductions as she looked lovingly at her mother.  
  
"Mommy, I'm sorry if I was bad. I'm also sorry if I didn't want to say good- bye. But I'm happy now, you can finally go to heaven to be happy." continued the little girl as her father hugged her tightly. 


	3. A Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own FoR  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A Broken Heart  
  
Bog! Bog!  
  
A petite young woman with her brown hair in a ponytail and had huge brown eyes was pounding on a daintily decorated door.  
  
"Princess, please open this door!" the woman pleaded.  
  
"No!" shouted a girl with purple hair covering her head with pillows. She was on her bead and you can see that her eyes were puffy from all the crying.  
  
"Please, princess, it's time for the fitting!" pleaded her chambermaid once more.  
  
"No! I am not going out of this room ever!" the princess shouted.  
  
"Yeah, Fuuko, you don't want to complain on the day of the wedding that the dress is too tight." Smirked a boy with spiky black hair as he ushered the chambermaid away from the door.  
  
The chambermaid just shrugged and left everything to the boy shaking her head as she left.  
  
"Come on, now, Fuuko, what's wrong? You can tell me." urged the boy.  
  
"Go away, Recca! I don't want to see anyone!" Fuuko yelled as Recca put his hands on his ears. Even though there was a wall separating them, Recca still heard it loud enough to have him go deaf.  
  
"Ouch! Come on, Fuuko! It won't be that bad. Wearing a dress in public will not really be that horrible I'll bet that you'll look good in a dress." Recca said soothing the girl from the other side as he pounded on the door.  
  
A man with spiky black hair walked up to Recca and tapped him on the shoulder and gestured for him to leave. Recca obeyed and left.  
  
When Recca was out of earshot, the man gently said, "It's not about the dress, is it, Fuuko?"  
  
Fuuko's ears shot up as she heard the voice. Her heart beat so fast and she thought her stomach did a one hundred eighty degrees turn as she recognized the voice as Kurei's.  
  
"Go away." Fuuko murmured looking at the door.  
  
"Come on, now, Fuuko. What's really wrong? Please, open the door." begged the young man.  
  
Fuuko shrugged and got up from her position on the bed. She went straight to the door and unlocked it.  
  
Kurei stared at the girl in front of him and Fuuko knew she wasn't a good sight to see. Her shoulder length hair wasn't combed properly and her eyes were all puffy. She let Kurei enter her bedroom closing the door. They both seated themselves on the bed.  
  
"What's really wrong?" Kurei asked.  
  
"Nothing." Fuuko mumbled still staring at the door.  
  
"Look at me, Fuuko. What's really wrong?" Kurei asked again. "Is it about the wedding?"  
  
Fuuko couldn't look at him as she was in the verge of tears. She merely nodded her head.  
  
"I know what you're going through. Trust me." Kurei soothingly said.  
  
"No, you don't understand!" Fuuko yelled, this time looking at Kurei.  
  
"Yes, I do," Kurei said. "I know that you think you love me."  
  
At this words, Fuuko's eyes enlarged and her fists formed to a ball and she whispered, "Recca."  
  
Kurei heard this and said, "No, it wasn't Recca who told me."  
  
"Then, why, why are you still marrying her?" Fuuko aske looking at Kurei's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Fuuko but I love Neon." Kurei said.  
  
"You don't really love me, Fuuko. You're just confused." He continued.  
  
"I-I guess." Fuuko said still not looking at Kurei.  
  
"Fuuko, please. You always saw me as an older brother and I will always love you as my little sister whatever happens." Kurei said embracing Fuuko tightly.  
  
Fuuko hugged him back, her heart still hurts but she can be able to live with it. Fuuko broke the embrace startling Kurei but a huge grin appeared on her face, "But if she ever hurts you, you will always have a home here."  
  
Kurei smiled and said, "Thank you."  
  
"Now, let's go downstairs, we can't have a wedding without the maid of honor. Neon agreed to make you the maid of honor." Kurei said as they both got up and went downstairs together as loving "siblings".  
***  
  
"I do." a man dressed in white said as he looked lovingly at the woman besides him.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride." the reverend said.  
  
The young newly-weds faced each other engaging in a sweet kiss that will share all eternity.  
  
All the people there, including Fuuko were happy looking on the newly-weds. It had almost been seven years since the day he met Kurei and Recca. A tear escaped her eye as she remembered that it was the day of her mother's funeral.  
  
AN:  
How did you like it? Anyway, in the next chapter, you will already find out the other pairings. Hope to see you in the next chap!!! 


	4. An Engagement Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own FoR  
  
AN: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!! May 2004 be fruitful for all of you!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Engagement Ball  
  
Both Fuuko and Recca grew up in the company of one another. They became closer after Kurei's wedding. They played together and studied together. They also played pranks together on their unsuspecting preys. They didn't even notice that they both grew up.  
  
Fuuko changed a lot from the tomboy who did every man-thing better than a man to a petite girl of seventeen. Though her body structure has changed to that of a woman, her attitude didn't. She still didn't like to wear dresses or make-ups but her manners sure improved.... in front of her father.  
  
"Whoaaaaaaa!" a young girl crashed into a ladder.  
  
"Princess, are you alright?" said the man occupying the ladder.  
  
The princess shook her head and replied, "I-I think so. What in the world are you doing up there?"  
  
"We're preparing for the ball. Didn't you're father tell you?"  
  
"I guess he tried but...."  
  
"You were excited visit your garden, right?" The man finished for her.  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, do you know where Recca is? I've been looking for him all over and I still can't find him."  
  
"Princess!"  
  
Fuuko turned around to see her personal maid tapping her foot on the floor.  
  
"Princess, you were supposed to stay put. How can we finish the fitting if you wouldn't?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Fuuko sheepishly said. "It is just that I can't understand why I have to were that thing anyway."  
  
"A ball is going to be held. This is supposed to be your first ball and your father wanted you to dress nicely."  
  
"How come Recca doesn't have to wear something nice for a stupid ball!!!"  
  
"Prince Recca is also being fitted for his clothes. Ok."  
  
"Fine." She huffed back to her room.  
  
***  
  
"Is it already finished?" asked an impatient princess.  
  
"Almost."  
  
"Princess, hold still or we will never be finished."  
  
Afraid by this, Fuuko stood perfectly still. A few minutes later, everything was all done. She went straight to Recca's room.  
  
***  
  
"Where is that damn Recca? He promised me he would stay with me so that no baka prince will dance with me. If I get my hands on him..." Fuuko was unable to finish her sentence as she saw a spiky haired boy dancing the night away with a beautiful brown-haired angel.  
  
"Recca? Dancing?" she laughed so hard that all eyes fell upon her.  
  
She blushed from embarrassment as she noticed this and excused herself when she noticed that Recca and his dance partner went to the refreshment stand.  
  
"Recca, I see you got yourself a girlfriend." Teased Fuuko as the two blushed redder than a tomato.  
  
"Yanagi, this is Fuuko, my annoying friend." introduced Recca recovering from his blushing.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Yanagi." Fuuko said extending her hand.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"King Reishi and King Fumio has something to say!!!" a man said.  
  
King Reishi got up from his seat and went to front. "As you all know, this ball is for my son. Recca is almost eighteen and I have made a decision regarding his future."  
  
As the king said this Fuuko nudged Recca.  
  
"This ball is for the official engagement of my son, Recca, to my great friend's daughter, Fuuko. Will their union be fruitful!!!"  
  
Both Recca and Fuuko were shocked. Recca accidentally dropped the cup of champagne he held in his hands and just stared ahead to where his father stood. 


	5. Runaway Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own FoR

Chapter 4

Runaway Princess

KNOCK. KNOCK.

'Damn.' A boy with purple hair cursed as he heard a distinct knocking pattern. 'Recca.'

"Fuuko! I know you're in there! Open the door!" the black-haired boy yelled from the other side.

"Fine!" the 'boy' hollered letting Recca in.

Recca was shocked at what he saw. The long purple hair of his friend was cut unevenly to above shoulder length (AN: her hairstyle in FOR series). At a distance, you can mistake her for a boy but at a closer inspection, there is no doubt that she is Fuuko. As he recovered, he laughed at how ridiculous his friend looked.

"Are you finished now?" Fuuko asked tapping her foot on the floor.

"Almost."

"Recca!!!"

"Fine." Recca said recovering from the hysterical amusement. "Seriously, why did you cut your hair?"

"So no one would recognize me."

"Why???"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"Because imrunningawayfromhome."

"What? Come again?" he didn't understand a word she said.

She sighed, "I'm running away from home."

"I don't want to get married especially not to my best friend." Recca pitied her for he knows that it would also spell disaster. He already grew fond of Yanagi even with the few days they were together.

"But you can't just run away because of that." He argued.

"Do you see another way?" Recca thought for a moment but couldn't come up with a good solution.

"Fine. How can I help?"

"Well, for starters, get me some men-peasant clothing and something to cover my hair. I will also need a horse. Bring him below my window."

"Why do you need to conceal your hair?"

"Because with my purple hair they can trace me back here." Recca's mouth formed an o as he went out to find the things his friend asked for.

Minutes later

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Recca asked helping Fuuko tie the bed sheets together."

"Yes. They might just think we elope if you go with me." She replied as they dragged the sheets over the window.

"I'll miss you." She saw sadness in his eyes as he said this and so she embraced him: a sister to a brother.

"I'll miss you, too, Recca. I'll be back when they call off the engagement. Goodbye. I wish you luck with Yanagi."

"Sayonara." He watched her descend carefully to the ground. He waved goodbye at her retreating back as she galloped off towards freedom.

oOo

'What am I gonna do??? I don't have any money!' she strolled around the town.

In the plaza of Yore, she saw a young man of eighteen with a ponytail strode off with two kids in tow.

"Uniichan, I'm hungry." complained his nine year old companion.

"Me too." the blond little girl of six agreed hearing her stomach grumble.

The man leveled himself with the children and said, "Ok, fine. We'll buy some food and head back to camp. I guess we have enough." He bought one whole chicken and went off to the forest path.

'Hey, I remember that boy. He was the one who bumped into me. They're not going to get away that easily.'

oOo

Minutes ago 

'A fairly small town.' The townspeople eyed him suspiciously wondering who this newcomer is.

He tied his horse at one of the stores that offered free horse meal and browsed around town for something to eat.

'That might be a good place to eat. How much do I have anyway?' he took the money from his pocket remembering who gave it to him.

Flashback 

"_Fuuko, wait. Before you go, take this." Recca handed her a small pouch._

"_I can't take this. This is your life savings." She argued._

"_It's alright. You can pay it back when you come back. I'm only lending it to you at a ten percent interest." joked Recca._

_A vein popped up on her face but she easily dismissed it with a smile, "Thank you." _

End of flashback

'I wonder what Recca is doing right now.' As she was about to enter the restaurant, a young boy with spiky hair suddenly bumped into her. "Gomene." The boy said.

"It's alright." She answered in a manly voice she could muster. She saw the boy go off disappearing into the crowd. She felt through her pocket and found it to be empty. 'What the....'

'I've been robbed!' she frantically looked around for the small boy but found him nowhere in sight.

oOo

She took her horse and followed the group in the direction they had taken.

After minutes of walking, 'Oh, man. I think I'm lost. What am I gonna do?'

She was about to give up when she suddenly saw smoke from not so far. 'I hope that's not a bushfire.' She followed the direction of the smoke hoping to find the culprits.

oOo

"I can't wait. We haven't eaten something good for days."

"That's because we robbed someone who is totally loaded." The man replied. His head shot up when he heard twigs snapping.

"shhh." He motioned the children to be quiet and gestured them to climb a tree. The two easily clambered into the nearest tree while the man concealed himself waiting for the new arrival.

oOo

As she reached the clearing, she saw the place deserted, 'Oh shit, an empty camp.'

She looked around hoping to find any one, when she couldn't, she dismounted from her horse and headed straight to the fire in the middle of the clearing, 'There is food here.' She saw the cooked chicken over the fire.

She was about to touch it, when a figure jumped on her, knocking her to the ground and her cap off her head. Fearful that it might be a wild animal, she quickly got up and put on a fighting stance.


End file.
